Talk:Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time
Crunchyrol Cutemon since cutemon is stated as akari's partner on digimon xros archive, i think in her description it should be listed that cutemon is her former partner, but is now part of taiki's collection.DalekSupreme13 09:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :He was Taiki's partner at the same time. His relationship with Akari is not the same as an army affiliation. 10:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Merge According to the producers, all of Digimon Xros Wars and its sequels is considered one 79-episode series. So, we need to merge everything. 23:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :...I thought this was the case from the start and hated splitting Hunters off. Lanate (talk) 01:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The only contradictions are that the end of episode 54 actually shows a text reading "End", and the preview for 55 said "New Digimon series". Besides, with all the story division and all, how will we cover the main characters section on the series page? 01:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC)/22:19, March 24, (Brasília) :::Probably with a "pre-timeskip" "post-timeskip" character section, and we cut out a lot of the trivial crap. :::Besides just a simple merge of these two pages, we'll need to merge the episode lists, reevaluate the (Xros Wars) vs. (Hunters) thing (should be mostly the same), merge the episode template links, and clean out "Young Hunters" from "appears in" and evolution refs. Most of that can be done with AWB, though. 02:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, seeing how it was advertised as a new Digimon series before the debut, that Hunters has a separate Toei site, and that the DVD's separate the episodes of XW from Hunters, but not from Death Generals, I'm under the impression that it was planned as a separate series but the writers were afraid to admit they created the worst and shortest series, and decided to say it is all an only series so that they would get the glory of having made the longest series of all. But my impression is irrelevant. ::::Either way, when we merge the pages, we must also mention that Crunchyroll treats Hunters as the 7th season. 20:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Death Generals had a "new" site, as much a site redesign at the same url can be considered new. Which is what Hunters, has, also. :Sure, we can mention the thing about crunchyroll. 21:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ¿Seventh season? Hello, I'm from the Spanish Digimon Wiki. Well, about the denomination of "seventh season", I think that's an error (and sorry for my english). This Autumn, Italy will issue the series six (Digimon Xros Wars), but in Toei Europe website, there is write: "The Italian channel RAI (free TV) just acquired the TV rights for the 6th season of Digimon (79 episodes)", so "Digimon Hunters" are not a new season. You can see it here: Digimon Fusion Battles in Italy. Thanks for reading.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 00:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :We ALREADY know that. It was stated in an interview published in the same day (or one day later, not sure), that XW is a 79 episodes long series. Personally, I think this is a last hour retcon the writers used to hide the shame of making the worst and shortest series in the glory of having made the longest, but that's just my opinion and it's irrelevant from a professional standpoint. You may notice that we are already in the process of merging, but it's not finished yet, so that's why this is still a separate page rather than just a redirect. We still need to finish merging the contents of the two pages. 00:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC)/21:35, August 17, 2012 (Brasília) ::Ooooops, sorry, I didn't see the advice.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 09:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC)